The present disclosure relates to an elevator system, and more particularly, to a floor destination cancellation feature of the elevator system.
Elevator systems may include multiple elevator gates serving multiple floors of a building. Each gate may be associated with a hoistway that may contain at least one elevator car traveling between floors. Control systems of the elevator system strive to achieve optimal performance in getting passengers swiftly and efficiently to their destinations. However, current displays and call panels/buttons may be confusing to some passengers and/or may occasionally allow for a user, accidentally or intentionally, to make an incorrect floor destination selection. It is desirable to provide call panels near landing doors and/or inside an elevator car that offer passengers an enhanced and/or unique elevator experience including the ability to cancel previously selected floor destination requests.